Mise à mort à Fort Bow
by sakka-kun
Summary: Lorsque Chesterfield cherche pour la énième fois Blutch et que le colonel Appeltown en a plus qu'assez, le sergent va se mettre à faire des confidences au caporal qui ne le verra pas d'un très bon oeil. Mais de toute façon il s'en fiche puisque son destin est scellé depuis longtemps...


**Parce qu'une fois de plus j'étais frustré en me demandant s'ils étaient ensemble: voilà pour vous toute ma rancoeur sur papier. **  
**Est-ce que je peux vraiment dire "sur papier" en fait ?**

**XXX**

Comme d'habitude, le sergent Chesterfield cherchait son idiot de caporal dans tout Fort Bow à grand renfort de juron lorsque les autres soldats lui disaient qu'ils ne savaient pas où il était.

Finalement, le colonel Appeltown en eut un fois de plus marre et le convia dans son bureau.

…

-Sergent, que se passe-t-il encore ?

Chesterfield, encore sur les dents, le regardait d'un air stressé et poli bien qu'il ne désirait plus qu'une chose: trouver Blutch et le dépecer.

-C'est le caporal Blutch, mon colonel, je pense qu'il a une fois de plus déserté.

Le supérieur tira un coup sur son cigare.

-Laissez le donc tranquille, bordel de Dieu ! A vous entendre on dirait que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de lui. Qu'y a-t-il donc ? Vous êtes amoureux sergent ?

Cornélius fulminait de l'intérieur et ne put se retenir d'hausser la voix.

-Bien sûr que non ! Comment se pourrait-il ? Ce caporal est une teigne rancunière, parresseuse et enquiquinante !

Le colonel leva un sourcil, un petit sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Je vous donne raison pour une fois. Mais laissez le. Vous n'êtes ni son père ni son frère pour vous en occuper ainsi. Si nous l'attrapons il sera jugé comme les autres.

Le teint du sergent devînt livide.

-Vous allez l-

Le supérieur tira une nouvelle fois sur son cigare.

-Le fusiller, oui. Il connaît le code militaire et sait à quoi il s'expose dans ces cas là.

Cette fois-ci Cornélius ne put s'empêcher de crier.

-Hors de question !

Le colonel Appeltown le regarda d'un air grave et se leva brusquement, les mains plaquées sur son bureau. Il répliqua d'une mine sombre et furieuse:

-Vous seriez capable de défier mon autorité, sergent ? Sachez que si cela arrive je vous fusillerais aussi. Avec Blutch.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Amélie entra en trombe dans le bureau de son père et dit d'une voix horrifiée:

-Père ! Vous n'oseriez quand même pas ! C'est cruel !

Le supérieur ne répondit pas, préférant réfléchir à une solution les bras croisés. Après quelques instants il se retourna et rétorqua furieusement:

-Soit. Je laisse trois jours au sergent Chesterfield pour retrouver le caporal Blutch et s'il revient les mains vides je le ferais fusiller.

Cornélius sourit à la jeune femme mais le père de celle-ci le fit arrêter immédiatement puis rajouta:

-Vous partez dès aujourd'hui et gare à vous si vous ne le trouvez pas ! Maintenant sortez !

Le sergent esquissa donc un bref salut et sortit rapidement sans le moindre regard envers Amélie. Lorsqu'il fut dehors, il vit une vingtaine de soldats rivés contre les murs du bureau du colonel et là, en voyant leur airs coupables et plein de sous-entendus, il ne se retint pas de sortir son colt et de tirer en l'air en gueulant:

-Dégagez !

Ils détalèrent tous comme des lapins et finalement, la fille du colonel encore derrière lui attrapa sa main ce qui le fit sursauter. Elle lui offrit un franc sourire qui bizaremment ne le fit pas fondre comme à chaque fois:

-Je suis sûre que vous allez le retrouver. Gardez espoir.

Chesterfield rougit un peu en comprenant pourquoi elle disait "gardez espoir" et voulut effacer le malentendu mais déjà elle partait en sautillant. Le sergent ne put se retenir de trouver ça enfantin et imbécile.

Il laissa ça de côté: pour l'instant il fallait préparer le nécéssaire pour sa recherche dans le désert.

…

Lorsque les deux gardes le laissèrent passer la porte, il n'attendit pas et partit directement au galop, voulant fuir les regards persistants des soldats qui soulignaient une éventuelle relation homosexuelle entre lui et Blutch.

Il cavala donc une bonne demi-heure dans le désert pour rejoindre les falaises et par la même occasion la rivière qui coulait au pieds de ces dernières. Il arriva finalement là-bas et laissa son cheval s'abreuver tranquillement tandis que lui, allait plus ou moins situer le caporal sur une carte et voir dans quelle cachette il était possible de le trouver.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, il partit, au trot cette fois.

…

Chesterfield désespérait, il avait cherché dans tout les recoins possible pour trouver Blutch mais il n'était nulle part. En plus le jour déclinait et il ne tarderait pas à rencontrer des loups ou une autre connerie du genre durant la nuit.

Il soupira.

En ce moment plus rien n'allait comme il fallait. Il faisait tout de travers et s'énervait pour un rien. Et en plus il y avait Blutch. Blutch putain. Ce crétin rancunier qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier peu importait ce qu'il faisait. Sauf quand il désertait. Quand il désertait, là, il avait l'impression d'être laissé en arrière, qu'il ne valait rien à ses yeux et qu'il le détestait.

Il s'allongea sous un arbre défraîchit.

Chaque jour, chaque fois qu'il voulait dire ses quatres véritées à Blutch et que finalement il l'insultait pour une raison inexistante, il se détestait. Il se maudissait et haïssait toutes les parties de son être pour finalement, le soir, dans son coin, laisser quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues. Parfois ces perles salées étaient dues à de la rage, mais souvent c'était de la tristesse.

Il ferma un instant les yeux et déploya ses bras.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressentait-il ça ? Pourquoi voulait-il rester près de Blutch ? Pourquoi ce dernier était devenu si indispensable à sa vie ?

Il se rassit brusquement et cacha son visage dans ses mains en respirant bruyamment pour retenir ses larmes de rage, de tristesse, de dépit et surtout de désespoir.

Il y avait souvent pensé. Il avait souvent songé à cette réponse mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il ne voulait pas que sa relation avec Blutch change. Il voulait qu'ils restent amis. Peut-être pas de très bon amis, certes, mais il ne voulait pas que le caporal le fuie. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul car il savait bien que ce ne serait jamais la même chose avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais à présent il devait faire le pas.

Il devait se l'avouer.

Il aimait Blutch.

Il se releva en vitesse et monta immédiatement sur son cheval qu'il fit galoper jusqu'à une dernière grotte qu'il n'avait pas inspectée car elle était trop loin d'un point d'eau. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il sauta de sa monture et se mit à chercher à l'intérieur de la cavité rocheuse.

Personne.

Cela brisa le cœur du jeune homme et d'un air dépité il se laissa glisser contre une paroi près de l'entrée en regardant son cheval ne plus bouger d'un pouce. Lui aussi commençait à s'assoupir alors il décida de sortir une couverture de son paquetage et s'allongea dessus après l'avoir étendue dans la grotte.

* * *

-Sergent ?

Chesterfield grogna et s'étira sommairement avant d'ouvrir paresseusement les yeux pour retrouver Plume d'Argent face à lui. Il s'assit alors et le salua vivement, malgré une humeur attristée par ses réflexions de la veille.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. Mais vous apparemment pas.

Cornélius sursauta et tenta de cacher ce détail à son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je vais très bien.

Plume d'Argent roula des yeux et sourit pour lui donner raison bien qu'il sûsse que ce n'était pas vrai.

-Pourquoi vous êtes ici sergent ?

-Je cherche Blutch. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en doutais pas.

Il esquissa une mine étonnée puis il revint à son air normal, celui du petit sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres.

-Moi pas penser qu'il déserterait.

-Pourquoi ? Tu sais bien que c'est dans sa nature. Il n'est pas fait pour l'armée.

-Si vous savez ça pourquoi l'obliger à rester ?

Chesterfield mentit à moitié.

-Il se ferait fusiller si on le retrouvait.

Plume d'Argent comprit le sous-entendu mais ne fit pas de remarque et pour cela le sergent le remerciait.

-Je l'ai cherché un peu partout dans les environs mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Tu as une idée de où il peut être ?

-Non. J'allais porter un message au chef des Ak Chin. Vous voulez venir ?

Cornélius n'avait rien à perdre.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Ils partirent quelques minutes plus tard alors que le soleil avait terminé de se lever.

…

Vers midi, lorsque les chevaux avaient terminés de boire dans une petite rivière et que les discussions s'amenuisaient petit à petit, Plume d'Argent posa une question concernant un sujet assez sensible.

-Si vous chercher Blutch à chaque fois c'est que vous être amoureux de lui ?

Sur sa monture couleur crème, Chesterfield ne répondit pas. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas mais juste qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire à ça. Finalement, après quelques minutes, il releva la tête et prononça un simple mot:

-Oui.

Le comanche lui lança alors un regard étonné et surpris mais le gradé ne s'en formalisa pas et continua ses aveux:

-Je ne sais pas depuis quand. Je n'en ai aucune idée et pour être franc je m'en fiche. J'ai souvent essayé de lui dire mais à chaque fois j'ai échoué. J'ai trop peur qu'il me laisse seul. Même si c'est un amour à sens unique, même si je sais que jamais il ne m'aimera de la même façon que moi, j'ai toujours, au plus profond de moi, l'infime espoir que ce n'est pas vrai.

Il soupira.

-Blutch a raison: je suis un parfait imbécile.

-Qu'attendez-vous pour lui dire ?

Le sergent sursauta.

-Quoi ?!

Avec un air lassé, Plume d'Argent rétorqua:

-Blutch n'est pas rancunier et sûrement pas si vous dire que vous êtes amoureux de lui.

Chesterfield se sentit rougir.

-Vraiment ?

L'indien hocha la tête.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de l'affirmer, d'abord ?

-Pas le droit de raconter sinon Blutch va "trouer la peau".

Le sergent adopta un sourire crétin pendant tout le reste du trajet.

…

-J'ai le dos en compote !

Chesterfield s'étirait excessivement tandis que Plume d'Argent l'emmenait vers le chef de la tribu autour du feu en pleine célébration pour fêter il ne savait quoi.

A peine arrivés devant le grand brasier, le traducteur l'obligea à s'asseoir sur une couverture et il obéit car ce jour-là il n'avait pas le cœur à se battre avec les indiens. Il regarda donc son ami s'approcher du chef et lui parler dans une langue incompréhensible. Il se présenta, discuta un moment, le patriarche pointa le yankee du doigt, le messager expliqua la situation et finalement, le soldat reçu un regard attristé de la part du meneur. Plume d'Argent revint ensuite vers lui et, dès qu'il s'assit, fut assaillit de questions:

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ?

-Que vous être partit dans désert pour oublier quelqu'un.

Chesterfield s'énerva.

-Quoi ?!

-Ça pas être faux.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai pour autant !

-Je voulais éviter bagarre avec vous et les Ak Chin.

Le sergent soupira mais ne dit rien de plus, préférant regarder les danses traditionnelles qu'effectuaient les indiens autour du feu. Finalement, bien plus tard, le chef s'approcha des deux voyageurs et dit quelque chose dans sa langue que Plume d'Argent s'empressa de traduire:

-Lui demander pourquoi vous avez peine de coeur.

Cornélius sursauta et regarda le grand manitou pour ensuite répondre:

-Ce n'est pas une peine de cœur à proprement parler qui me rend triste mais plus mon incapacité à partager mes sentiments à cette personne qui me désespère.

Il baragouina autre chose.

-Vous pas être le seul d'après chef.

-Ah bon ? Qui d'autre ?

Le comanche traduit dans les deux sens une fois de plus.

-Une peau pâle, petite, sur un cheval gris avec même tenue que vous.

Le cœur du sergent rata un battement.

-Et ils savent où il allait ?!

Nouvelle traduction.

-Lui aller nord en suivant rivière à l'ouest d'ici.

Il pointa une direction dans le noir de la nuit et à ce moment Chesterfield se leva à la hâte et se mit à courir vers son cheval en demandant à Plume d'Argent de remercier le chef. Il se dirigea vers l'enclos et sauta sur le dos de sa monture qui hénit puis il la lança au galop en direction du cours d'eau que lui avait montré son ami.

…

Une demi-heure, s'était écoulée. Non. Une heure ? Deux ? Le sergent n'en savait rien et continuait de longer la rivière aux reflets d'argent à cause de la lune.

Il ne s'était pas arrêté depuis qu'il avait appris que Blutch était parti par là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi heureux mais il l'était et il se fichait du reste. En réalité, il était surtout heureux d'avoir appris que ce voyageur, qu'il pensait être Blutch mais au fond il n'en savait rien, était sujet à une peine de cœur.

Soudain, il vit au loin une lumière près de l'eau et la silhouette d'un cheval qu'il connaissait bien. Il arriva rapidement vers eux et à peine put-il voir Blutch qu'il sauta de sa monture et s'approcha du jeune homme alerte, un colt braqué vers lui. Il sursauta en reconnaissant le visage de Cornélius:

-Sergent ?!

-Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas encore pris l'habitude de me voir après vous être enfui ?

Le caporal roula des yeux.

-J'essaye à chaque fois de me persuader que c'est un mauvais rêve mais j'échoue toujours.

Cornélius décida de ne rien répondre à chacune de ses piques mais le caporal était borné.

-Et pourquoi êtes-vous une fois de plus venu me chercher ? Vous êtes tellement amoureux de moi que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de votre cher caporal ?

-Oui.

Merde.

Le sergent plaqua une de ses mains sur sa bouche et détourna les yeux sous le regard inquisiteur de Blutch qui pensait à une mauvaise blague.

-Vous… Vous n'êtes quand même pas sérieux ?

Le gradé shoota dans une pierre sans dire un seul mot et le caporal commença à rire nerveusement.

-Arrêtez. Ce n'est pas drôle. Je sais bien que vous aimez miss Appeltown.

Il soupira en se sentant coupable.

-Faux.

Blutch fit les yeux ronds.

-Sergent ? Dites moi que c'est une blague pas drôle.

-J'ai essayé de m'en persuader plus d'une fois mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence.

Il s'assit à distance raisonnable du caporal et entoura ses genoux de ses bras.

-Et depuis combien de temps ?

-Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Sûrement depuis lors de notre rencontre.

-Oh.

-Moui. On peut dire ça comme ça.

Un long silence gêné s'installa entre eux deux.

-Vous seriez prêt à tout pour moi ?

-Malheureusement oui.

-Vous me laisseriez partir ?

-Ne me brisez pas le cœur maintenant, Blutch. Aussi absurde puisse-t-il paraître, j'en ai besoin.

Personne ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que Chesterfield dise d'une voix brisée:

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, Blutch. S'ils t'attrapent je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

Le caporal ne sembla pas se formaliser du tutoiement de Cornélius.

-Ils ne m'attraperont pas.

-Je sais. Tu es trop intelligent pour eux. Jamais tu ne te laisserais attraper par qui que ce soit. Pas même moi.

Il se mit à verser des larmes silencieuses alors que le soleil se levait tranquillement.

-Tu veux partir ?

-Hein ?

-Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais partir. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ?

-J'entends bien la question mais venant de vous mon cerveau refuse de comprendre l'information.

-Alors ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas pars maintenant et ne reviens pas. Ne reviens jamais !

-Mai-

Le sergent releva la tête et fixa le caporal de son visage mouillé par des larmes de désespoir et cria:

-Fais ce que je te dis putain de merde ! Pars ! Casse toi et ne reviens jamais parce que s'ils t'attrapent, s'ils arrivent à te choper, ils te tueront. Comme n'importe quel déserteur ! Et je ne veux pas que tu sois n'importe quel déserteur ! Je veux que tout le monde se rappelle de toi comme Blutch ! Le Blutch ! Le seul et l'unique alors maintenant enfuis-toi avec Arabesque et fait tout pour ne jamais revenir à une vie de soldat !

Chesterfield s'arrêta de crier, haletant, la vue brouillée par des larmes de tristesse. Le caporal, quant à lui, se leva sans le quitter des yeux puis se dirigea vers son cheval et l'attrapa par la bride. Il resta alors là, un instant, à fixer le sol avec un air désolé et le sergent ne put se retenir de courir vers lui pour ensuite le prendre dans ses bras, humant une dernière fois son parfum. Il cala ensuite son visage dans le cou du jeune homme et lui dit d'une voix brisée en s'éloignant de lui:

-Adieu Blutch. Adieu.

Le caporal le regarda une dernière fois et lui offrit un sourire radieux factice.

-On se reverra à la fin de cette foutue guerre. Tu sais où se trouve mon bar.

Chesterfield ne put se retenir de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et de reculer après à peine une seconde pour savourer ce baiser volé. Puis il dit d'une voix infiniment triste, un faux sourire rayonnant plaqué sur le visage:

-T'as intérêt à ne jamais te faire choper, Blutch !

Ce dernier rit.

-Compte sur moi !

Puis il monta sur son cheval et partit, laissant derrière lui un Cornélius seul et brisé.

…

Lorsque le sergent passa les portes de Fort Bow, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé et les ombres se faisaient longues et paresseuses. Mais Chesterfield, lui, s'en fichait. Il s'en fichait parce qu'il allait mourir. Et il se fichait de mourir parce que Blutch ne l'aimait pas. Et puisqu'il ne l'aimait pas sa vie n'avait plus de sens. Et si sa vie n'avait plus de sens alors il se fichait de tout le reste: sa famille, ses amis, son grade. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

C'est donc le dos voûté et les épaules avachies qu'il traversa l'enceinte des murs sans prêter la moindre attention aux regards des autres soldats qui se décomposaient lorsqu'ils comprenaient. Il s'arrêta ensuite au milieu du fort et descendit de son cheval avec un air triste et mélancolique. Le colonel Appeltown s'approcha de lui et alors qu'il s'attendait à le voir avec le caporal, il se retrouva devant un homme détruit.

-Blutch n'est pas avec vous ?

Le sergent fit non de la tête puis se rappela qu'il allait être fusillé peut importe ce qu'il faisait alors il ne put se retenir de décider de défier l'autorité du colonel qui, pour l'instant, se grattait la tête en hésitant à mettre en pratique sa menace. Ce fut à ce moment là que Cornélius tourna la tête vers lui et dit avec un air psychopathe de son teint de mort-vivant:

-Vous avez peur colonel ?

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard interloqué et sursauta devant son regard menaçant mais finalement il se reprit en main et riposta:

-Êtes-vous en train de défier mon autorité sergent ?

-Oh oui.

-Arrêtez ça immédiatement.

-Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me fusiller ? Quelle belle connerie; vous m'y avez déjà comdamné. Ou alors me dégraderez-vous ? Je n'en ai plus rien à foutre.

-Sergent !

-Ta gueule !

A ce moment là, plus personne ne parla, retenant chacun leur souffle, les hommes rassemblés autour d'eux se retenaient de faire quoi que ce soit. Le temps parraissait presque suspendu. Finalement Chesterfield posa une main sur un de ses galons et l'arracha d'un coup sec puis fit de même avec l'autre. Il retira ensuite son sabre de sa ceinture et le lança aux pieds du colonel avec un sourire satisfait.

-Vous l'aurez cherché serg-

Il pointa les écussons au sol:

-Je ne suis plus sergent.

-Vous serez fusillé aujourd'hui même !

-Et ?

-Quoi "et" ? Vous allez mourir. C'est tout ce que ça vous inspire ?

-Si je ne ramenais pas Blutch j'allais mourir, si je décidais de partir avec lui j'allais mourir et même si vous décidiez de me grâcier maintenant je me suiciderais. Alors c'est bien simple. A la fin le résultat est le même: la mort. Maintenant épargnez moi vos discours et tuez moi qu'on en finisse.

Le colonel serra les poings mais ne se défila pas.

-Non. Pas tout de suite. Tout d'abord je vais vous redonner des habits de sergent digne de ce nom et ensuite nous attendrons le caporal Blutch et s'il n'arrive pas avant la tombé du jour vous serez tué.

Chesterfield sourit au mot "tué". Il n'attendait que ça: mourir. Au moins il ne souffrirait plus et ça; c'était une bonne nouvelle. Pourtant, il rajouta quand même:

-Et dans la mesure où Blutch viendrait, que feriez-vous ensuite ?

-Je vous enverrais en Caroline du nord et je ferais tout pour que vous y restiez.

Il se retourna et demanda à l'un des soldats d'aller chercher un nouvel uniforme et de nouveaux galons pour Chesterfield qui suivit l'homme et s'habilla en traînant la patte. Il n'était pas pressé puisqu'il allait mourir. En sortant du cabanon où il s'était habillé, le sergent commença à chanter "Cry me a River"[1] d'une voix enjôleuse, les yeux perdus dans le vague et le visage désintéressé.

Il avait enfoui ses mains dans les poches et rejoignait d'un pas gaillard le poteau d'exécution au milieu du fort. Il chantait fort. Fort mais bien et si ça ne plaisait pas à quelqu'un il s'en foutait royalement parce qu'il allait crever et que la tristesse et le désespoir avaient déjà réduit son esprit en miette.

Lorsqu'il arriva vers le grand poteau en bois, il s'y adossa et attendit tranquillement Blutch qui n'allait pas venir parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'il était condamné à mort et qu'il n'en avait rien à cirer sûrement. Il restait donc là, à regarder le ciel qui commençait à se teindre d'une belle couleur bleu foncé toujours en chantant de sa voix enjôleuse. Au bout d'un moment, un aumônier vînt à sa rencontre et il haussa un sourcil en le voyant arriver.

-Bonjour mon fils.

-Bonjour mon père.

-Avez-vous une dernière volontée ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit.

-J'aimerais écrire une lettre et l'envoyer à quelqu'un.

-C'est bien ce que vous voulez ?

-Oui. Du papier, un crayon et un postier.

Cinq minutes plus tard il était assis en tailleur à rédiger une lettre:

_"Très cher Blutch,_

_Lorsque tu auras reçu cette lettre je serais mort et toi tu seras à ton bar à raconter à quel point la guerre c'est con à tes clients.  
__Il y a énormément de choses que j'ai voulu te dire et que je __veux__ te dire mais comme le temps m'est compté je vais faire court._

_Je t'aime._

_En réalité, je pense que dès que je t'ai rencontré, dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, je suis tombé amoureux. Tu n'es qu'une petite teigne rancunière enquiquinante qui m'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres mais je suis fou amoureux de toi. C'est assez contradictoire, non ?_

_Je m'en fiche pour être honnête. Le fait que tu sois partit et que tu vas à présent être heureux me suffit. Sinon, parce qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, je voulais aussi te dire qu'à chaque fois que je t'ai insulté sans raison c'était parce qu'au début j'essayais de te faire mes aveux mais que finalement je me dégonflais. Pas très glorieux tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Promets moi d'être heureux._

_Je t'aime._

_Adieu._

_ Cornélius Chesterfield"_

Le sergent ne s'était pas vraiment foulé pour cette lettre mais l'essentiel y était alors il la plia, la mit dans une enveloppe, écrit l'adresse du bar de Blutch dessus et la donna au postier qui attendait depuis déjà assez longtemps.

Le ciel se teint ensuite d'ocre et de rose et le colonel Appeltown fit venir cinq fantassins qui s'installèrent en face Chesterfield alors qu'il continuait de chanter. Quelqu'un lui mit un bandeau sur les yeux mais rapidement il l'enleva sous la demande du condamné.

-Chargez.

La voix calme et apaisante de Blutch lui revint violemment en mémoire et il se souvint de toutes ces fois où ils avaient rit ensemble pour des choses futiles et qui étaient à présent de lointains souvenirs; morts à tout jamais

-En joue.

Le sergent ne s'arrêtait pas de chanter et regardait le canon des fusils braqués sur lui avec une conviction déstabilisante. Il n'avait rien de celui qui regrettait mais tout de l'homme qui tenait à profiter de la vie jusqu'à la dernière seconde en restant un connard jusqu'au bout. Mais il s'en voulait de quitter Blutch. Il ne voulait pas mais si Blutch, lui, voulait vivre librement alors il le laisserait. Malgré son cœur en morceaux.

Et là il, entendit le mot qui allait mettre un terme à ses souffrances:

-Fe-

-STOP !

Une détonation retentit à l'entrée de Fort Bow et les cinq fantassins baissèrent leurs fusils en regardant, médusés, comme le reste des soldats présents, Blutch arriver au galop sur Arabesque. Il arriva au niveau du sergent et sauta de son cheval pour lui balancer un coup de poing dans le visage. Ce dernier vacilla et tomba par terre en se tenant le nez. Pourtant, le caporal ne s'arrêta pas là et attrapa le col de sa veste pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui en gueulant:

-Pourquoi vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous alliez vous faire fusiller espèce d'imbécile !?

Chesterfield lui demanda d'un air perdu et désespéré, comme un enfant:

-Vous avez eu peur pour moi ?

-Crétin.

Cornélius s'y attendait.

-Je sais.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

-Imbécile, connard, salaud, couillon, boulet, casse-couille, crevure, emmerdeur, enfoiré, ordure, enflure, fumier, incapable, mange-merde, raclure, trouduc, mer-

Chesterfield mit fin à ses insultes en l'embrassant. Un autre baiser volé que personne ne vit sauf lui et le caporal qui se stoppa immédiatement et se releva rapidement, laissant le sergent sur le sol qui ne tarda pas à faire de même. Le colonel s'approcha alors d'eux et sans cacher son soulagement dit d'une voix forte:

-Vous partez tous les deux dès demain, à l'aube, pour aller en Caroline du nord. Et c'est un ordre.

oOo

-Courrier !

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Blutch et Chesterfield avaient quitté Fort Bow et leur relation ne s'était pas vraiment améliorée. Comme toujours, ils restaient ensemble mais ils avaient arrêté de se parler et les généraux commençaient à s'inquiéter sec. Pour l'instant, ils étaient en Caroline du nord, sous la tutelle d'Alexander, l'un allongé dans l'herbe, l'autre en train de tailler un petit morceau de bois en étant adossé à un arbre.

Le facteur déroulait une liste de noms interminable jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrie:

-Blutch !

Le convié demanda alors:

-Moi ?

Le cœur du sergent rata un battement en ré-entendant sa voix mais rassembla assez de courage pour répondre:

-Non. La Reine d'Angleterre. Allez donc la chercher.

Le postier redemanda:

-Le caporal Blutch du 22e de cavalerie !

Ce dernier se leva et revint une petite minute après.

-Ça vient de qui ?

Le caporal étouffa un petit rire.

-Vous.

Le sergent se releva alors brusquement et tenta d'arracher la lettre des mains de Blutch mais déjà il commençait à la lire et plus il allait loin dans sa lecture plus son visage traduisait une certaine surprise mêlée à de l'incompréhension et un peu de joie. Lorsqu'il la termina, il fixa Chesterfield qui lui détournait le regard en rougissant excessivement.

-Même pas un mot concernant vos parents…

-Vous êtes bien plus important qu'eux.

Blutch répondit d'une voix moqueuse:

-Oh. Ce que tu me dis me vas droit au cœur, _Cornélius_.

Le cœur de ce dernier rata un battement.

-Tu est allé jusqu'à mettre ta vie en péril pour moi; je suis touché. Tu mériterais presque un _baiser_.

Le sergent tourna brusquement la tête vers lui avec un regard plein d'espoir.

-Vraiment ? T- Tu serais d'accord ?!

Le caporal arrêta subitement la comédie et dit d'un ton sec:

-Non.

Les épaules du gradé s'affaissèrent.

-Et j'y ai cru… Quel con…

Blutch rit doucement et la voix de Chesterfield se joignit à la sienne. Finalement, après quelques minutes de silence, ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers le bois avoisinant, suivit par son acolyte curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait y faire. Ils marchèrent donc comme ceci cinq minutes environ puis le sergent s'arrêta net.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Chesterfield se retourna vivement et attrapa les poignets de Blutch pour le plaquer contre un arbre et embrasser son cou.

-H- Hey ! A- Arrête !

Le jeune homme recula et planta son regard dans celui du maîtrisé pour ensuite déclarer d'une voix sérieuse en se calant contre lui:

-Je crois que tu n'as plus trop le choix à présent…

Alors, il relâcha son emprise sur Blutch, prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement tandis que le caporal refermait ses bras autour de sa nuque en répondant favorablement à ses demandes dans de petits gémissements étouffés.

**XXX**

**[1] Je sais que c'est un ENORME anachronisme mais je voulais absolument l'insérer dans ma fic. (C'est encore moi l'auteur) Vous pouvez trouver la chanson sur youtube et celle que j'avais en tête était la reprise de Michael Buble.**

**Voili voilou, c'était mon petit cadeau de Noël et je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes et une bonne année !**

**Ps: merci à Lighty Kun pour Plume d'Argent.**

**(^o^)/**


End file.
